vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Superliminal)
Summary After suffering for an unknown time from personal issues, specifically extreme self-doubt and worthlessness, the Player signed up with the Pierce Institute to test out their Somnasculpt dream therapy technology. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Varies from 10-C, to 9-B and 9-A, High 8-C, can reach at least 5-C, though likely much higher, likely 3-A Name: Unknown Origin: Superliminal Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: None Notable | Non-Corporeal (Is inside a dream), Telekinesis, Perception Manipulation (The entire function of the experiment revolves around the player’s perspective), Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (Can change the objects in the world around him to match his perspective, changing their size and location, Can turn segmented painted textures across countless objects into a single physical object and vice-versa, which sometimes creates holes in walls, Can turn windows into cubed blocks, Can fill in holes in walls by removing doorways or windows, Can reshape objects by looking at them from certain perspectives, Can change the dream building’s layout, Can travel through shadows), Portal Creation (Can manipulate doorways and elevator shafts that extend past their object’s actual size to create rooms and pathways, Can turn a painting into a doorway, Can travel through black and white spots in a room of the other color, Can turn a not-doorway into a doorway in the black-and-white void rooms by placing an object on the other side), Teleportation, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can affect loading screens), Duplication (Can duplicate objects), Size Manipulation (Can change their own size through linked doorways, by making one doorway larger or smaller and stepping through), limited Air Manipulation via giant fan, Gravity Manipulation (Can change their personal gravity, The Moon remains floating in place immediately after being let go, cancelling any momentum from the player attempting to throw it), limited Dream Manipulation and Technology Manipulation (Entered a dream within a dream, Entered the SomnaSculpt Diagnostic Framework, which is a dream patients shouldn’t have access to), Existence Erasure by creating and entering a paradoxical linked door, limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Is already asleep, Cannot be waken up by realizing they’re in a dream) and Existence Erasure (Was unaffected by creating a paradox, when the world created by the dream system was completely destroyed around them) Attack Potency: Human level | Perception Manipulation negates durability, Varies from Below Average Human level (Can make objects minuscule, Can make a chain with linked doorways to continuously shrink), to Wall level and Small Building level (Most commonly creates objects at relatively this size), Large Building level (Manipulated several types of buildings, some of which were bigger on the inside than on the outside, Affected about this much by changing the layout of the immediate building), can reach at least Moon level (Can pick up and manipulate the moon), though likely much higher (If given the opportunity, the player could grow the moon in size and can most likely affect even larger objects in the same way, Can make a chain with linked doorways to continuously grow), likely Universe level via creating a paradox (Destroyed the world created by the dream system and sent the player into a seemingly infinite or ever-growing void) Speed: Average Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Average Human | Varies depending on perspective, can reach at least Class Z (Can grab the moon), though likely much higher (Can make the moon larger and still grab it) Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Human level | Unknown (Is unharmed by giant objects falling on their head) Stamina: Average | Limitless (Is in a dream, Never tires) Range: Standard Melee Range | Has shown Planetary range, but can likely reach further if given the opportunity Standard Equipment: None Notable | Chess pieces, dice, children’s blocks, signs, doorways (and linked doorways that travel to each other), the Moon, buildings (houses, bouncy castle, shops), a fan, paintings, etc. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is experiencing extreme self-doubt and worthlessness Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Perception Manipulation' **By grabbing objects, the player can move them, still following the same line of perspective, but drastically changing the properties of the object, such as it’s size. From the Player’s perspective, it seems the same size as it’s moved around, but once it’s placed, it changes drastically Key: Real World | SomnaSculpt Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Size Users Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fan Users Category:Superliminal